pokerangersfandomcom-20200214-history
Poke Rangers: Unovan Heroes
Poke Rangers: Unovan Heroes 'is the new series of Poke Rangers by Seth Graystone, in an attempt to replace the long-since defunct "Plate Power". it features a group of young Trainers in the Unova Region that become the Power Rangers to stop the evil Zero-G Army. Characters Poke Rangers *'Dylan Matson/Red Emboar Ranger: Best described as reckless and hot-headed, Dylan is a new Trainer, and thus he doesn't know much about being a Trainer. *'Elijah "Eli" Sinclair/Blue Samurott Ranger:' A somewhat odd boy that has been a trainer for two-and-a-half years, he isn't sure what he wants to do with his life, and is journeying to find it. He often argues with Dylan, and the two are polar opposites. *'Angela "Angie" Sinclair/Yellow Galvantula Ranger:' A kind girl that often tries to help new Trainers, including Dylan. She is the heart of the team and is always optimistic. She is Eli's twin sister. *'Beck /Green Serperior Ranger:' A loner that often goes on his own, he is sarcastic and sly, not unlike a con-man. Of course, nobody knows his past, and he seems determined to keep it that way. *'Claire /Pink Musharna Ranger:' A quiet girl that has lived a sheltered life, born to a corporate CEO and heiress, she hasn't had much experience with the outside world, and is almost always the first to complain. Allies *Takeshi: A mysterious man whom helped seal away Zero-G in ancient times, he is wise but somewhat cold and stern. He is a sword-master and skilled martial artist. Zero-G Army The Three Generals of Zero-G *'General Bish: '''An enigmatic warrior loyal to his master, though driven by his honor. He has a Bisharp-theme, and his monsters are usually Dark, Steel, or Fighting-based. His rival is the Red Ranger. *'General Buzza:' A self-centered warrior with her own plans, she only does things if they suit her. She is Mandibuzz-themed, and her monsters are usually Flying, Ghost, or Poison-based. Her rival is the Pink Ranger. *'General Crusto:' The smartest of the generals, he is also their chief plotter, though hides in his shell at the sign of conflict. He is Crustle-themed, and his monsters are usually Bug, Rock, or Ground-based. His principal rival is the Blue Ranger. Arsenal Weapons Zords *'Hero Megazord:' Combination of the five Hero Zords, it is a large warrior-themed robot piloted by the Rangers in unison. Its main weapon is the Shell Blade, which it uses for his "Unova Slash" attack. **'Emboar Hero Zord:' The Red Ranger's main Zord. It is a large melee-oriented Zord that can charge through flames and not take any damage. Forms torso of Hero Megazord. **'Samurott Hero Zord:' The Blue Ranger's main Zord. It is a swift Zord that can go to the bottom of the sea and back with no trouble. Forms sword and left leg of Hero Megazord. **'Galvantula Hero Zord:' The Yellow Ranger's main Zord. It is an agile Zord that can climb up vertical surfaces and release webs. Forms right leg of Hero Megazord. **'Serperior Hero Zord:' The Green Ranger's main Zord. It is sneaky, and can easily trap opponents in its tight bind. Forms right arm of Hero Megazord. **'Musharna Hero Zord:''' The Pink Ranger's main Zord. It is slow, but has powerful abilities similar to Psychic powers. Forms left arm of Hero Megazord.